


Be My Wife

by fictorium



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Idiots in Love, OR IS IT, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: For the prompt meme #22 'be my wife'





	Be My Wife

“You know what, Ness, yeah? If you’re gonna nag me about who’s looking after Moses, and why I didn’t tell you I used the last of the milk, you might as well be my wife.”

Vanessa looks up from where she’s re-stacking the magazines that Charity has left all over the sofa and coffee table. Why did she give her a key, again? 

“You what?”

“I said-”

“No, I heard ya.” Vanessa straightens up, pulling her shirt down where it’s ridden up at the sides. “You want to be careful with that gob of yours. Some could hear that and think _you_ were proposing.”

Charity goes silent, busying herself with the last few drops of wine in her glass. Ominously silent. 

“Charity?”

“And what if I was?” She does the dramatic arm gesture she loves so much, playing it down. Wide eyes, mocking expression, Vanessa’s seen it a hundred times before. But she’s warned Charity about playing games, and fake proposals definitely count as playing games. “Don’t see you running over here to ‘say yes to the dress’.”

“And what if I did?” It’s Vanessa’s turn to front up to Charity now, arms out at the sides, that cheeky tilt of her head that she knows makes Charity want to grab her by the ponytail and snog her senseless. 

“’Cause that’d be some magic trick. How I made a mouthy blonde woman disappear.” Vanessa clicks her fingers, relieved when they actually snap. “Just like that.”

“Well, that’s how much you know, eh?” Charity turns around, disappearing into the kitchen proper and setting her glass in the sink. Vanessa is right on her tail because she’s not… that’s not even possible, not from Charity. 

“You’re the one gave it the big Love, Actually performance a few months back about how you’re not my woman when it comes to a Mrs & Mrs white wedding, not me.”

“Oh and I suppose we’re exactly the same as we were in the winter, are we? Nothing changed… I haven’t trusted you with the biggest secret of my life, right? Just imagined that, did I?”

“Noooo, but…” Vanessa’s brain is turning like one of the hamster wheels in the surgery. It’s true that Charity’s been on edge for the past couple of days, snappier than usual, a little preoccupied. 

“And you haven’t… I mean I guess all that stuff where you stood by me, and you believed me without even a flicker, babe… guess you’d have done that for anyone. Nowt special.”

“You know that’s not true,” Vanessa takes another step, close enough to slip her arms around Charity’s waist from behind. Resting her cheek against the silky material of Charity’s black top feels nice, feels right. “I’d still kill him for you, if that’s what it takes.”

“Yeah.” Charity relaxes a little, taking her hands from gripping the edge of the sink and laying them over Vanessa’s. Tilting her head back just a little, the sigh seems to come from Charity’s toes. “Well it was special, to me. And call me a headcase-”

“You’re a headcase.”

“Thank you, Michael McIntyre. Call me a headcase, but I’d like to think that forever after rubbish, with me, isn’t such a flight of fancy, okay?”

“Fine,” Vanessa agrees, using Charity’s hips for leverage to turn her around, never breaking their embrace. “But if you’re asking, and I know you’re not, really… but if you are, I wanted asked proper. Unlike you, I haven’t done it ten times, so I want it all done right.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Charity has to get that last word, but she follows it up with a kiss so full of promise that Vanessa’s entire body lights up at the prospect. “And don’t worry, when I propose to someone, they notice it.”

“Oh, get upstairs,” Vanessa says with a groan, but she’s laughing as she follows Charity out of the kitchen.


End file.
